wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
If only...
This story takes place in a timeline where Clearsight didn’t trap Darkstalker. Also in case you forgot, Beetle is the name Thron was going to name Sunny (you’ll need to know that for Chapter Two) Prologue If only Darkstalker and I could be together without anyone else getting hurt... ''Clearsight‘s eye’s filled with tears as she held the stone bracelet and looked into Darkstalker’s eyes. ''Be strong Clearsight, your doing this for all the other dragons in Phyrria. ''She told herself but her emotions wouldn’t listen. “Please Clearsight.” Darkstalker said “I know you really din’t want to do this.” Clearsight‘s eyes narrowed “Stop reading my mind!” She yelled but deep down knew it was true. ''Maybe I don’t have to do this... Maybe I could help him become good again... I could help him become the Darkstalker I fell in love with... ''“Clearsight, look into the future, tell me if you can see any path where this benefits everyone.” He said to her. Clearsight didn’t need to check, she had searched many of times for a way that she wouldn’t have to trap Darkstalker, but there was only one and that was down a long and difficult path. In that future, all seven tribes attended at a large Mountain and where taught together. She saw young Nightwings eating together, but to her surprise only one had a silver scale by her eye, in the future where she didn’t trap Darkstalker almost all of the Nightwings she saw had silver scales. “Please, just give me another chance.” He said and looked deeply into her eyes. Clearsight looked from his eyes to the stone band in her hands. “I haven’t given up on your Clearsight, don’t give up on me.” He said and placed a Talon on hers. Clearsight couldn’t hold it back anymore and tears fell down her face. “Please Clearsight, look farther into the future where we have dragonets together and everything goes back to normal.” Clearsight closes her eyes and looked into the farthest she had ever looked before. She stopped as she neared 5,012 AS... Chapter One- Starflight- 5010 AS Starflight was a normal Nightwing in the City Of Night except for one thing, he was born under three moons. Most Nightwings hatched under one or two, but three was extremely rare. Because of this, he had very strong mind and prophetic powers and spent most of his days trying to form a prophecy to end the war raging on. ''When the fight has lasted 50 years the tribes will be at peace... When the war has-'' ”Starflight?” A voice called interrupting his train of thought “Yes?” He asked as his father walked in “I was wondering if you needed any help with the prophecy?” He asked and Starflight sighed “Every time I get a good start I always get distracted and I can never get passed a single sentence.“ “You‘ll get there son.” Mastermind Said and placed a Talon on Starflight’s shoulder “Maybe...” Starflight Said. Then he felt dizzy and was glad he was sitting down “You ok son?” Mastermind asked and Starflight couldn’t awnser as the pain of a large headache grew closer and closer, it hurt more than it ever had before. Then his eyes became empty and he said in a deep voice... ''When the war has lasted 20 years, the chosen ones will come. When the land isn’t soaked in blood and tears the chosen ones will come... Find the princess of deepest blue, wings of night shall guide the few. The pale red dragon through clouds he flies, shall join you as the wings of Skies. For wings of earth search through the mud, for a dragon born from within the blood. And within a town formed by Thorn, a child of night and sand is born. Of three heirs who Blister and Blaze and Burn, two shall die and one shall learn. '' ''If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, the new queen will have the power of Wings of Fire. Five eggs that hatched on the Brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight United they will rise to bring the light The chosen ones are coming... Starflight‘s headache faded and his eyes went back to normal “Father, the war is almost over.” Chapter Two- Beetle - 5012 AS Beetle had been raised by the Outclaws and was the heir to the throne... Well the tent anyways. She was the daughter of Thorn, the current leader. She was born as a hybrid as her father was a Nightwing, five years ago when a Nightwing named Starflight came to tell his prophecy, Beetle had gladly gone. She never wanted to be the leader and always was stressed when he mother tried to show her the ropes so stopping a war sounded like a perfect distraction. She was then taken to a Seawing, Mudwing, and Skywing. They had traveled all of Phyrria since then and had become best friends. They had a rough start at first but had bonded over the years. But that was five years ago, tonight the war was about to end. Beetle held the Eye Of Onyx up in the moonlight and admired the light shining off of the goldpen wings. The jewel seemed to symbolize her, Black like a Nightwing yet gold as a Sandwing. She met the criteria perfectly to be the next queen... but Sunny had left the Outclaws to avoid becoming a leader. “Mom?” She turned to her mother as the jewel rested in her talons “Yes Beetle?” She asked “I have something I need to tell you, the reason I left so willingly wasn’t because I wanted to explore the world, it was because I don’t want to be the leader of any group and now the role as Queen has fallen into my talons... I wanted to ask you if you’d take my role and lead our tribe?” Thorn smiled and hugged her daughter. Beetle placed the jewel around her mother’s neck and the dragons around them cheered. “The new queen has come home!” Beetle yelled and the Sandwing began chanting “Long live the queen, long live the queen, long live the queen.” Chapter Three- Moonwatcher- 5013 AS Jade mountain had been Moon’s home for the past month and she‘d never been so happy in her whole life. She had met many new friends and even had a boyfriend named Qibli. Winter also liked Moon but Moonwatcher thought of him as only a friend. During her stay here she had learned abou many new things such as a dragon by the name of Darkstalker and the history of her tribe. Nothing could ruin this peaceful mountain. ”WAKE UP MOON! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” a voice yelled and Moon opened her eyes to see a bright yellow dragonet “Goodmoring Kinkajou...“ Moon mumbled and yawned. The Raining pulled her classmate out of bed and out of their cave. The Nightwing got to her feet and fallowed Kinkajou to the history cave. Starflight sat happily at the front of the room aand was currently reasing a scroll happily. ThenRainwing and Nightwing sat down and class started. An hour passed and class was over “Want to go with me to the library?” moon asked Qibli. He nodded and they left. When they arrived, Moon rushed over to a far wall and took out a scroll and unrolled it. It was titled Darkstalker the trice moon born. ''Moon loved reading this scroll as she was fas by the decision Clearsight had to make at the end whether or not to trap Dadkstalker. In the end she decided to give him a second chance on one concisio, he could no longer enchant other dragons and could only use his powers for good. “I wonder what would’ve happened if Clearsight had trapped Darksgalker...” Moon mumbled and Aibli layed down next to her and they began reading in peace. Chapter Four- Clearsight- 3015 AS Clearsight found herself laying on a shore next to the roaring waves of the ocean, she was laying next to Darkstalker. He seemed different, instead of planning how to use his powers he was watching three dragonets, instead of having a serious expression he was smiling, and instead of being in the cave they were together on the beach. In fact this was a beach she had never seen before. Clearsight turned to the dragonets playing and recognized them, she had never met them in real life but had seen them in visions of her future. They were her children, Fierceclaws, Eclipse and Shadowhunter. Everything was so peaceful here, no one was fearing fo their lives, no one was fighting, everything was calm. This is what Clearsight dreamed of, a future like this one though this time it seemed more crisp as if it was real. She then knew the choice she would have to make. Deep down She had never wanted to trap Darkstalker, all she wanted was a perfect future for the drahons after her to come. Epilouge Clearsight’s eyes opened and as they focused on Darkstalker a tear rolled down her face. “Did you see anything?” Darkstalker asked. Clearsight looked to the bracket and then to Darkstalker and back to the bracelet “I did... for thousands of year dragons will live in peace and even in 50015 AS we’re still being read about.” Darkstalker looked at Clearsight and manages a smile “What else?” he asked and Clearsight told him all about the future she saw and after she finished both her and Darkstalker had tears in their eyes “What do I have to do to make this future come true?” Darkstalker asked “Only use your powers for good and only when absolutely needed... also, a few days ago I was looking in the future and I saw another continent.” Darkstalker’s eyes lit up “Three tribes live in harmony there but they’re in trouble and need my powers to save them, I need to go there. I need to leave Phyrria.” Darkstalker put a wing over Clearsight “then I’m coming to.“ ''If only I had looked at that future sooner. ''She thought to herself ''If only... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)